


兔子的两面

by hejunge



Category: all栎
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hejunge/pseuds/hejunge
Summary: 换妻预警ooc预警





	兔子的两面

听说每个人都有两面性，你信么？ 

管栎第一次见到那个人，是在云南的一家小酒吧里。  
未婚夫沈群丰递给他一杯果汁，“小栎宝，你看什么呢？”  
“啊，没……没什么。”他把视线移回自己男朋友身上。他看着沈群丰反光的黑超里映出自己的笑容，天真又可爱。  
可是……

沈群丰问酒吧的驻唱歌手借了吉他，坐在那个高脚凳上，对着话筒深情地说，“我想唱首歌给我的宝贝，追光者。”他看向台下的管栎，挑眉一笑。管栎也抿嘴朝他招手，圆圆的眼睛里带着爱意，眸光流转，尽是灵动。

酒吧里的男男女女开始起哄鼓掌，大家都在羡慕台上的大男孩有个这么可爱的男朋友。

然而丁立显然不这么想。  
他咽下一口威士忌，用指腹摸了摸嘴唇。那个小美人好像远没有看起来那么简单。毕竟有谁见过小白兔敢在森林里盯着大灰狼看呢？敢偷看大灰狼的，一般都是狡猾的狐狸。  
“亲爱的，我也想听你唱歌。”刘淼麟在他嘴角亲了一口，用舌尖舔去唇瓣上的威士忌。  
丁立收回了看向小美人的目光，他揉了揉刘淼麟臀瓣的软肉，勾唇笑道“晚上给你好好唱。”

有缘千里来相会。这话说的真没错。  
管栎去民宿前台取钥匙的时候，又一次遇见了他，那个在酒吧看见的人。  
“你好，我叫丁立。”丁立摘下黑超朝他伸手。  
“管栎。”管栎和他握手，能明显地感觉到手心被轻轻捏了一下。  
“你男朋友带墨镜的样子真不错。”丁立盯着他，想从那双漂亮的眼睛里看到更多欲望。  
管栎愣了一下，随即看向他手里的黑超，微笑着说“你也不错。”  
丁立笑了，俯身贴近他，四目相对，黏连勾缠。管栎能听到自己心脏狂跳的声音。  
丁立看了看他一点点变红的耳尖，哑声说，“谢谢。”说罢抓起管栎身后的钥匙，粲然一笑，转身走开。

管栎看着他的背影，舔了舔唇角，自言自语道，“有趣。”  
“栎宝，钥匙拿到了么？”沈群丰拎着行李从楼梯间转出来，上前搂他。  
“拿到啦！”管栎扬扬手里的钥匙，跟沈群丰漏出了一贯的可爱微笑。  
“走吧。”沈群丰暧昧地摸了摸他腰间的软肉，拉着人就走回房间。

沈群丰时常觉得，跟管栎在一起的时候，就连空气都是春药做的。  
刚关上房间的门就被按在墙上左亲右抱，管栎脖子上的吻痕瞬间多了好几个。他无奈地揉揉沈群丰的头发，嗔道“别闹，去床上。”  
单薄的身体被打横抱起，扔到柔软的床上。沈群丰火急火燎地撩起他的淡粉色的衬衣，从平坦的小腹一路亲上去，弄得胸膛一片水光。殷红的乳头被沈群丰的吻刺激得鼓胀起来，小小一颗，挺立在那里，渴求着更多的疼爱。

沈群丰三下两下解开两人的皮带，从包里摸过一早准备好的润滑剂，挤了一大团抹在管栎身下。  
冰凉黏稠的液体激得后穴一阵收缩，管栎拿宽大的袖子捂着脸，轻微的呻吟从唇边漏出来。  
“栎宝，都做过多少次了？还害羞。”沈群丰俯身亲亲他纯情的小白兔，他揉了揉管栎的臀瓣，修长的指节裹着润滑剂探进柔软的粉穴里。  
“唔……不要……”管栎低喘着轻推沈群丰的肩膀，欲拒还迎。晶莹的嘴唇微张着，小舌头在齿间不住颤动，被沈群丰张口含住，反复吮吸。  
被两根手指按压松软的穴肉不满足地开合，急切地呼唤更粗大的侵入。沈群丰利落地撕开保险套，待在早已蓄势待发的阴茎上。他急切地拉开管栎大张的双腿，挤进那个湿软火热的缝隙之中。

水声黏腻，伴着急促的喘息一同响起。  
沈群丰拖起他细瘦的腰身，享受着娇嫩穴肉的紧裹吸咬，紧绷的快感从小腹直冲头顶。他熟练地找到管栎体内最敏感的那个小小凸起。还没来得及仔细玩弄，就听到一阵缠绵的呻吟。愉悦的呻吟带着十足地媚意，夹杂着肉体撞击的声音从隔壁传来。听得沈群丰又兴奋又嫉妒。  
他故意狠狠地撞上管栎的敏感点，硕大的龟头反复碾压着脆弱的凸起。沈群丰含着他的耳垂，软声央求自己害羞的男朋友，“宝贝，舒服的话就叫出来嘛，我想听。”  
身下的动作显然没有话说得这么柔情蜜意，狂风骤雨般的顶弄操得管栎忍不住惊呼出声。灭顶的快感把声音都扭曲变调，听起来像是午夜里在阳台上求欢的小野猫。  
沈群丰奖励般的握住管栎精巧的阴茎，上下套弄起来。前端的刺激让管栎忍不住后穴一阵紧缩，夹得沈群丰头皮发麻，险些直接泄出来。

“啊……立哥……慢，慢一点……求你了……”隔壁浪荡地呻吟一声接着一声。沈群丰心里暗骂这破民宿的隔音一点都不好，一边嫉妒地发疯。他也想听他的乖乖栎宝被自己操到像个荡妇一样呻吟着求饶。  
“嗯……你轻点……”管栎面色潮红，带着点嗔怪的语气埋怨他。沈群丰比自己年纪小，在床上从来都是像个小狼狗一样，莽撞但也听话。每次上床都是小心翼翼地生怕弄疼弄伤了他。让快就快，让慢就慢。还从来没有像今天这样没轻没重地折腾过他。  
其实管栎有时候也希望沈群丰能主动玩点不一样的。在沈群丰心里温柔哥哥的形象太过根深蒂固，让管栎不好意思说出自己心里的渴求。

“乖，叫哥哥。”沈群丰捻着他的乳尖顶动下身，看着白皙的胸膛被自己弄得全是红红的吻痕，沈群丰心情一阵大好。  
“唔……哥哥，啊哈……丰哥……”管栎乖顺地叫他，声音也不由自主地大起来，两个房间的呻吟声交叠在一起，令人浮想联翩。

丁立知道隔壁住着的人到底是谁。他听着管栎逐渐放肆的声音心里忍不住想笑。果然白天看见的小可爱模样都是骗人的，到了床上还不是浪得没边。  
“宝贝儿，夹紧。”他一巴掌打在刘淼麟弹性极佳的屁股上，淡淡的红痕更激发了男人施虐的欲望。  
刘淼麟被干得气都喘不匀，长时间地呻吟弄得他嗓子干哑。“唔……”他哼哼唧唧地扭动腰身，想暗示身后像永动机一样持久的男人尽早结束这场漫长的欢爱。  
然而丁立并不理解他的意思，他用手牢牢地按着他塌下去的腰，胯骨用力地撞在高高翘起的屁股上，一阵酥麻。

在刘淼麟以为自己几乎要晕过去的时候，身体里怒张地性器终于颤抖着释放出来。丁立闭上眼睛喘了口气，伸手擦了擦腰上的薄汗，打横抱起刘淼麟走进浴室。  
丁立不喜欢戴套，起初刘淼麟是反对的。在抗议几次无效之后，也就依着丁立随便来了。好在每次结束后刘淼麟精疲力尽地瘫在床上，丁立都会耐心地帮他清理干净。  
除了因为自身体力好，丁立还喜欢看白浊的液体从刘淼麟身体里流出来的样子。紧闭的小穴只需要手指的轻轻戳刺，就会淫荡地吐出自己刚刚喂下精液，缠缠绵绵地流到细嫩的大腿上，给丁立一种这是自己完完全全的所有物的快感。

丁立用温水细心地冲洗着已经昏昏欲睡地刘淼麟。男孩乖巧地扑在他怀里，像个洋娃娃一样任由他摆弄。他用掌心一点点揉搓着柔软皮肤上细腻的泡沫，心里却止不住地想起了刚刚隔壁那个男人。他的身体皮肤大概也这么白皙，那么好听的声音最适合被干到沙哑地喊不出来，挺翘的屁股操起来一定肉感极佳……  
丁立甩了甩头，想赶走那些下流的想法。可是欲望是想弹簧一样的东西，越是按压着不释放越是想得不得了。他感觉到下身又重新颤颤巍巍地立起来，丁立清楚的知道这回不是为了自己的男朋友，而是为了隔壁那个小狐狸。

他把已经睡着的刘淼麟抱回床上，关上床头昏黄的台灯。  
这次也许会是个一趟愉快的旅行。  
丁立这么想着，嘴角泛起淡淡的笑意。

丁立再一次看到那个小兔子一样的男人，是在泳池边。  
露天泳池被少年细瘦的小腿搅动出一圈一圈的水纹，在午后的阳光下闪烁出细碎的光点。男孩半长的发丝上还挂着水珠，顺着优雅的天鹅颈流下来，流过脊背，蜿蜒着滑向泳裤遮住的隐秘部位。

丁立的喉结不自觉地上下滑动。他撩了撩自己的头发，拿起一块，朝着泳池走过去。  
“小心着凉。”  
管栎感觉身上多了一块浴巾，他回头看去，背光而立的男人站在他面前，腰腹上的肌肉被阴影勾勒地更加鲜明诱人。

“谢谢。”管栎意味深长地看了一眼在他身边左下来的男人，“你还挺自来熟的。”  
“我只跟漂亮的人熟。”  
管栎笑了，抬手扯下身上的浴巾扔回他怀里。  
“怎么了？”  
“既然算是熟人也没必要遮遮掩掩的。”管栎看着泳池中央，白生生的脚掌拍起水花，溅在丁立身上。  
丁立盯着面前诱人而不自知的男孩。  
“喂，你看什么?”  
“看风景。”丁立一点一点凑近他的唇，“没人告诉过你么？这里最好看的风景，就在我眼前。”

谁也不知道到这个吻是怎么开始的。两个人像两块磁铁一样一靠近就纠缠在一起，难舍难分。  
从岸上吻到水里，手掌和肌肤指间隔着一层薄薄的水流，清凉又温润。  
本来就有不如无的泳裤早已不翼而飞。管栎借着浮力将长腿缠在丁立精瘦的腰上，双手  
勾着他的脖子肆意亲吻。

“没想到你还有这么热情的样子。”丁立玩笑着拖起他的大腿，让他靠在岸边。  
“你没想到的事还多着呢。”管栎舔舔嘴唇，伸手摸上他怒张的下身。  
丁立也不再犹豫，在水流地帮助下顺利地贯穿到底。冰凉的池水和管栎火热的身体给丁立带来了双重刺激。

“唔……对，这里……啊……”管栎爽得脚趾都蜷缩成一团，穴口湿软紧紧地箍着在体内作乱的肉棒。  
丁立偏不随他愿，时深时浅地操弄着小狐狸敏感的身体。弄得管栎爽得要命，却每次都还差一点点。  
“你……嗯……还要，再多一点……”管栎一口咬上他的肩膀，欲求不满地呻吟。  
丁立被他可爱的样子逗笑了，快速抽动了几十下，每次都狠狠地碾过最敏感的一点，直接把管栎操得射了出来。这还是他第一次只用后面就达到高潮。

“啊……”耳边传来管栎满足的叹息，听得丁立热血喷张。陌生和新鲜总是联系在一起的。一想到怀里抱着的是别人的男朋友，并且因为自己的表现而呻吟出声，这样背德的感觉不禁让丁立更加兴奋。  
后穴的一阵痉挛揉的丁立舒服至极，也忍不住射了出来。  
“你可夹紧点，别漏出来。”丁立自顾自地穿上泳裤，拍了拍管栎的翘臀，果不其然换来一记白眼。

泳池旁的竹丛后，刘淼麟不动声色地看完了自己男朋友出轨的全过程。他冷哼了一声，转身离去。

“咚咚咚。”三声清脆的敲门声打断了沈群丰的练琴声。  
“有事么？”他看到了那这两杯红酒出现在自己房门口的刘淼麟。  
“喂，你的人把我男朋友借走了。你可得还我一个。”


End file.
